Costume Party
by Panda-chan-plays-tennis
Summary: Penny and Sheldon are throwing a costume at their house. Boys come over for a good time. Established P/S. Future-ish setting.


Established Romance

Penny/Sheldon

PG-13

Leonard, Raj, and Howard were walking up to Penny and Sheldon's house while in deep thought. Howard wondering what celebrities would be attending now that Penny was a big time actress. Raj thinking about how much alcohol was going to be needed for him to be able to talk to one of the celebrities attending. Leonard was in thought about how crazy everything had turned out. Who would have thought that Penny and Sheldon would be the first of them married? And to each other was the even crazier part.

Five years ago Penny and Leonard gave dating a try and it just faded off. It wasn't until one evening when Leonard asked her "Are we still dating?" that they had to realize the inevitable: They just weren't working out. They agreed on just being friends and everything stayed the same. It wasn't until a year later when he caught Penny and Sheldon on kitchen counter that he realized it was time to fully move on. Anyone that could make Sheldon have sex, not to mention in the kitchen, was definitely the one for him. Leonard was now dating Stephanie again and she was going to meet up with him later, when she was done with her shift.

They reached the front of the house and walked on in. Penny told them that they just needed to walk in when they got there. Good thing too. The music was blaring, people were everywhere, and they didn't see Penny or Sheldon anywhere.

Leonard was glad they decided against Lord of the Rings costumes. They would have stood out in the playboy bunnies, pirates, and all around generic costumes. Leonard went as a doctor (Stephanie was going to be a nurse as an inside joke), Raj was a 50's gangster, and Howard came as Elvis. Penny told them to be "not so original." Sheldon went off about "what was the point then of participating" before Penny whispered something in his ear. He blushed and told them to follow her advice.

They had been at the party for over an hour and still had not seen the hostess or host. It was Raj who spotted Sheldon first. His hair was swept dramatically to the side and he looked like someone right out of the 60's. He looked, in a term appropriate to the time period of his outfit, dapper. He was talking with an actress that was dressed up as a skanky cat before he held up left hand showing his wedding band. The girl looked disappointed, took another big gulp of her beer, and swayed off. Looking noticeable relieved, Sheldon made his way over to the guys.

"Why Penny invites all the younger set of actresses is beyond me. They have no substance and continually ask if one wants to make out or 'do it', referring to the act of a one night stand." Sheldon's objection fell on deaf ears. They were too busy trying to decipher his costume.

"What are you supposed to be?" Howard asked.

Sheldon started to reply when Penny flounced up in her costume. Or lack of one. She was wearing a tiny black and white striped one piece swimsuit with high heels. Her hair was curled up at the ends and her makeup was another testimony to the 60's.

"Hey boys! Having Fun?" she leaned up and pecked Sheldon on the cheek. Sheldon responded in kind by repeating the action to her. Smiling in delight, she turned to the guys, smile blazing.

"Doesn't Sheldon look so handsome?" Penny said more than actually asking the the guys. They nodded as Sheldon rolled his eyes before starting his rebuttal.

"I still don't see why we couldn't do the same costumes as last year."

"and the three years before that. I was tired of that Sheldon. I need a little variety in my life. That and you look way better as Ken then you ever did as Spock." Penny replied while she got closer to Sheldon.

This had the guys laughing. They now knew who they were supposed to be: Ken and Barbie.

"You're Ken? And Penny is your Barbie?" Leonard was laughing hard that his sides felt like they had split.

"You are so whipped, Man!" Howard guffawed.

"Totally dude!" Raj managed to get out.

Sheldon pouted a bit before Penny pulled him away stating "we've got people to see" and pulled Sheldon away to the sounds of Howards whip. The guys didn't see that Penny had whispered something into Sheldon's ear and that left him looking puzzled. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his hand and forced it around low on her waist. She looked at him pointedly and he in turn rolled his eyes before turning back to the guys.

"Wolowitz!" Sheldon called over the din.

The guys turned towards Sheldon before their jaws dropped. Sheldon was grabbing Penny's ass in public? Smirking, he squeezed it making Penny elicite a squeak and then giggle at him

"I may be whipped but at least Ken gets some ass" Sheldon said before turning Penny and moving into the dancing fray. The guys were dumbfounded

"What the frak?"

Penny and Sheldon were slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Penny thought that nothing could be better than this moment.

"Penny, I have no conceivable notion why you made me say and do that. It was crude, vulgar and demoralizing to you as a woman. While fun to make the guys look so .." Penny silenced him by pressing her finger to his lips.

"Shut up Ken and kiss your Barbie"


End file.
